


Like It Was Before

by iola17



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iola17/pseuds/iola17
Summary: Written for Frozen Over prompt: David (or Patrick) get jealous when the other has to work with someone extremely hot over a period of weeks (winter-related project or Christmas present).Patrick wants to get more involved in the creative and buying decisions for the store. David is okay with this, until he sees the potential supplier Patrick has been spending so much time with and the way he looks at Patrick. He feels the need to stake his claim on his man.





	Like It Was Before

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> David (or Patrick) get jealous when the other has to work with someone extremely hot over a period of weeks (winter-related project or Christmas present). Results in some kinky possessive sex

** **

Eyes still closed, David stretched, feeling the pleasant pull of the muscles along his shoulders as he drifted into wakefulness.

Something was off. He frowned as his leg shifted across the bed, into the cold spot on Patrick’s side and his eyes flew open.

Gone. Patrick was gone already and judging by the cool sheets beside him, had been absent from their bed for quite some time.

David squinted at the clock beside him and sighed. Three minutes before the alarm was due to go off. Briefly he debated closing his eyes and snatching those extra seconds of rest but without Patrick to cuddle into, it seemed pointless. Tentatively, he snuck his foot out of the duvet and shivered when the cold air hit, retreating once more into his cosy shell, pulling the duvet up to his ears as he groaned.

After a moment David raised his head, scanning the floor for the previous night’s discarded socks. As cold as nights had been over the preceding weeks, he drew the line at sleeping in the same socks he’d spent all day walking around in and after the… activities… of the night before, his legs really hadn’t been cooperative enough to go in search of winter bed socks.

The dim early morning light filtered through the curtains enough to let David spy his socks, lying half underneath the bedside table and he braved the cold air to reach down and snatch up the woollen socks.

The thought of putting on yesterday’s socks gave him a moment’s pause before he gritted his teeth and did it anyway. Even interspersed with rugs, wooden floors in the middle of November were definitely a worse threat to his comfort and wellbeing.

David yanked on the socks and took a preparing breath before flipping back the covers. He shivered in the cold air as he sat up and reached for his phone on the bedside table. Unlocking it with his thumb print, he switched off the upcoming alarm before turning his attention to the blinking message icon, opening the text message from his fiancé.

** _From: Patrick <3_ **

** _Sent: 5.53am_ **

_Morning. Didn’t want to wake you. Got a lift with Henry so car’s outside for you. It’s too cold to walk, please be careful on road. See you at work. I’ll bring you a muffin. I love you._

Ah. That’s where he was.

David had forgotten Patrick’s planned early morning forest walk to gather supplies with a potential new vendor.

It had been a few weeks since Patrick had expressed an interest in getting more involved in the creative and buying decisions for the store after expressing his worry that the bulk of the burden fell on David for the selection of their stock. Patrick was concerned that David might get tired driving around so much to visit potential vendors while Patrick sat and watched the store.

No matter how David tried to convince him that he really didn’t mind (after all, it wasn’t like he was planning on taking over any of the revenue or tax paperwork), Patrick was keen to show that he could be trusted with this aspect of the store. After a certain point, it seemed insulting to keep arguing against Patrick’s taste. The store was theirs; as long as David could veto anything he found truly hideous, there was no harm in allowing Patrick to exercise his aesthetic eye.

Enter Henry.

Patrick had found the manufacturer of cute Christmas wreaths online, based about 30 minutes outside of Elmdale, and had eagerly shown David the beautiful selection of garlands and festive decorations on the website.

They were stunning. The elegant range included white feather wreaths, luxurious centrepieces studded with berries, and snow-frosted fir garlands. Each piece was handcrafted and unique and, looking at Patrick’s excited face, David had had no issue agreeing to let Patrick take the lead on trying to make this deal. When David said it would be a good idea to reach out, Patrick had kissed him and rushed off to call Henry Sawyer, grinning as he dialled the number.

But, three weeks after that initial contact with the seller, David’s enthusiasm for the wreaths had waned as Patrick spent more and more time trying to secure the products for the store.

Most of David’s dealings with vendors in the past had been over the phone with a couple of face to face meetings here and there and brief catch-up emails. Whereas Patrick’s dealings with the fussy Christmas wreath seller had been… intensive to say the least.

Henry Sawyer was apparently not willing to stock his products just anywhere and, like many artists from David’s previous life, was determined that the process of designing and creating the festive decorations was fully understood and appreciated by those looking to sell them.

Cue a lot of ‘on site’ visits for Patrick. The finickity vendor (David was picturing an exacting older gentleman with very precise ideas about tradition) had coaxed Patrick along on nature walks to gather pinecones, fir branches and holly; invited him to markets where the ‘best’ blueberries and mistletoe were to be found; and asked Patrick along to spend hours in his studio watching him assemble his masterpieces. It was important, according to Henry, to know who you were trusting with your creations with and for him to know his efforts were appreciated.

All of which was fine, but surely he knew Patrick by now?

David couldn’t imagine anyone spending that much time with Patrick and not falling over themselves in their eagerness to give him anything and everything he wanted. Money? Sure, no problem. Car? If you want. A vital organ? It’s yours, honey.

Yawning, David scrubbed at his face as he peeked out of the curtains.

Fuck, Patrick wasn’t kidding about the weather.

Snow covered the grass in front of the building and even from the upper floor apartment, David could see the thick frost coating the windscreen of the car. Ice shone in patches by the gutters and already his breath was starting to mist as he held his face close to the chilly glass.

Driving it was, although defrosting the windshield was not going to be much fun. Sighing, David turned to start his morning routine. At least Patrick had promised to bring breakfast.

After shivering in the car with the inadequate heating system slowly clearing the windows, it took five times longer than normal to drive the short distance to the store, knuckles white on the steering wheel the whole time. He hadn’t dared to go too fast, the steering felt too light as it was and, try as he might, David could not remember what he was supposed to do if the car started to skid. Steer in? Steer away? Let go altogether and start screaming?

Just as he was considering pulling over and walking the rest of the way, cold feet and non-waterproof shoes be damned, the store had come into view and he’d slowly manoeuvred into a space in the parking lot.

Because it had taken so long to arrive, he was late opening up but he hadn’t seen a soul all the way here and no one was waiting by the locked door.

He looked over the road to see even the cafe’s lights were still switched off. Twyla lived further away than David and Patrick and David had no doubt she was experiencing the same difficulties with the commute.

After opening and restocking the facial cleansers, David leaned against the counter and pulled out his cell. It was ten past ten and still no word from Patrick.

A twisting clench deep in his stomach had him biting his lip as he pressed the handset icon next to Patrick’s name and brought it to his ear.

The phone connected and the steady buzz-buzz of Patrick’s phone ringing sounded in his ear as David gazed out of the window, watching as a navy-blue Ford pickup pulled up outside the cafe and Twyla jumped out, looking flustered. She turned to talk to the driver, breath misting in the air as she leaned back through the open door before turning away and pushing the door closed.

David vaguely recognised the man in the driver’s seat from Twyla’s latest disaster of a murder mystery but he’d succeeded in blocking most of that evening out (David didn’t care what his New York therapist had claimed, sometimes repression was _necessary_) and had no idea what the man was called.

The truck drove away, slowly, as Twyla picked her way to the front door and still Patrick did not answer.

When the ringing clicked over to voicemail, David hung up and dropped his phone on the counter. Ten minutes. He’d give it ten more minutes before he started to worry. Patrick would surely call him back before ten minutes had passed.

Nine minutes and two more failed calls later, his phone remained silent, no matter how many glares David threw its way.

Chewing his lip, David snatched up his phone again, preparing to call Patrick one more time before he caved in to his urge to google Elmdale hospital’s emergency room phone number to see if they’d recently admitted any russet-haired men with beautiful caramel eyes. Just as he unlocked the keypad, the bell tinkled above the door and in walked Patrick.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late, road was bad coming back.” Patrick closed the door behind him, smiling over at David. At the sight of him, David felt the knot in his stomach easing, soothed by the sight of him in one unbroken piece. The adorable pink flush on the tips of Patrick’s ears and how cute he looked with a fluffy scarf wrapped around his neck tugged at David’s heart. Patrick was exquisite.

The fact that Patrick’s right hand was also cradling a poppy seed muffin didn’t hurt either.

David exhaled, feeling his shoulders relaxing as worry ebbed away.

“Hi. Glad you’re back safe. Is your phone okay? I called you.”

“Did you?” Patrick pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and frowned at the display. “Sorry. I must have switched it to silent by accident.” He fiddled with the buttons for a moment before sliding it back into his pocket.

Walking over to the counter, Patrick leaned over it to press a kiss to David’s lips.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. But,” he said, grinning as he set the muffin on the counter between them with a flourish, “I come bearing gifts. We stopped by this little bakery Henry knows on the way back. He says it’s amazing.”

David hummed and picked up the treat, mollified as the scent of lemon icing reached his nose and he inhaled deeply. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Patrick rested one hand on the counter while the other pulled off the woollen scarf. “Speaking of Henry, he’s just parking up. He wanted to see the store, meet you and get a feel for the place before deciding whether to go with us or not.”

David nodded but didn’t answer, focussing on peeling back the casing on his cake. Patrick’s eyes followed David’s fingers as he lifted the muffin, coming to rest on David’s lips.

Patrick’s tongue came out and wet his lips. His voice dropped low, whispering into the space between them.

“Do you know how hard it was to leave you this morning? Getting out of our comfortable bed and leaving you lying there, all warm and gorgeous.”

He ran his eyes over David’s face, which heated under Patrick’s intense stare. David swallowed thickly, muffin forgotten in his hand and Patrick smirked. “Been thinking about it all morning- how soon I can get you back into bed and get my hands on you.”

At least David hadn’t been the only one missing his fiancé. One look at Patrick’s coy smile and the appreciative gleam in his eye and David’s gut twisted in primal response. Patrick wore horny extremely well.

With the dreadful weather outside, maybe they could get away with doing a half day, closing at lunch and heading back to the apartment so David could show Patrick what he’d missed by leaving so early.

David opened his mouth but was interrupted with the sound of the door opening once more and Patrick stepped back, putting some space between the counter and his body as he turned towards the visitor.

“Henry! This is David, my fiancé, business partner and co-owner of the store.” Patrick was smiling brightly at the newcomer and David’s eyes drifted to the door. He froze, mouth full of muffin and chewing forgotten.

Not a crotchety older gentleman then.

David’s eyes took in Henry Sawyer in half a heartbeat. Probably six feet tall, his dark hair was dusted with snow, and laughter-lined green eyes that reminded David of fields in summer rested either side of a long, straight nose. His lightly stubbled chin featured a small dimple and, even through his jacket, it was clear his arms and chest were well-muscled. He looked younger than David too.

This was Henry? What was it with Patrick and finding young men with old man names?

The muffin was claggy in David’s mouth as his traitorous brain rushed back through all the early morning starts, late afternoon phone calls and lengthy emails requiring detailed replies that this man had been sending his fiancé, demanding Patrick’s time and attention at all hours of the day.

David forced himself to swallow, aware that the two other men were looking at him, waiting for a response to a question he hadn’t heard.

He was being ridiculous. Patrick wasn’t like the others in his past, they were getting _married, _Patrick had been nothing but open about spending time with Henry.

It didn’t mean anything that Patrick hadn’t mentioned that Henry was an attractive, well-built man who looked at least five years younger than David.

_He looks closer to Patrick’s age than you, _David’s brain whispered and he grimaced, baring his teeth in a smile that was probably neither welcoming nor friendly.

“Welcome to Rose Apothecary! We’re so pleased you’re considering selling your products with us.” Hopefully that didn’t sound as forced as it felt.

Henry nodded at David. “It’s great to be here. Although they’re really more _pieces _than products.” His eyes roved around the store. “I do like your space. Looks like a good setup.”

“We’re doing very well,” David said as Patrick beamed. “Profits are increasing quarter on quarter and we have a very loyal customer base.”

“So Patrick said,” Henry looked at David’s fiancé, smile softening in a way that made David’s jaw clench. “Normally I wouldn’t even consider a general store in a tiny town. But you’ve got a very persuasive partner here, David. He’s a great asset.”

David’s cheeks ached with the effort of keeping the smile on his face. He scrambled for something to say but the small smile curving Henry’s lips as he looked at Patrick seemed to have robbed David of the ability to think.

“The store’s David’s baby,” Patrick said. “His vision, his business plan. It’s really fantastic. I came on board as a numbers guy but David’s passion drives it all.”

Satisfaction filled David’s chest when he saw the proud look Patrick threw his way. Love radiated from every inch of Patrick’s face, evident for all to see as he gazed at David but just in case it wasn’t clear…

“_Our _baby. Mine and Patrick’s.” David shot a glance at Henry, whose own smile seemed a bit fixed now. “We make a great team and it wouldn’t have succeeded without his input.”

Henry cleared his throat. “I’m sure. Patrick’s got some great ideas, you’re lucky to have him on board.”

“I know,” David said. _I don’t need you to tell me how lucky I am to have him._

Patrick stepped forward, gesturing to the wall opposite the cash register. “As we discussed, I thought your wreaths would look great over here. They’d be one of the first things our customers saw and they’d really catch the eye. I think it’s a perfect fit.”

David hovered by the cash register as the other men walked away, torn between wanting to place himself bodily between Patrick and Henry and not wanting to interfere when Patrick was so keen to take the lead on this one.

Henry didn’t stay too much longer, just long enough for Patrick to talk him through the natural flow of customers through the store, assuring him that everyone would see his decorations in the spot Patrick wished to place them.

Throughout the conversation, David’s eyes didn’t leave the two men, stomach twisting unpleasantly when Henry leaned in to brush a non-existent hair from Patrick’s sleeve (David was sure there hadn’t been anything there; Patrick looked perfect, as always.)

When Henry announced he had to go, Patrick shook his hand, turning to lead Henry back towards the counter to say goodbye to David.

As politely as he could, David shook Henry’s hand. Maybe he imagined the way Henry’s fingernails dug into the back of his hand and the other man’s eyes flicking over to Patrick one more time before he left.

Over the course of the day, David almost said something a dozen times, but one look at Patrick’s pleased face as he sketched a plan for the display on a notepad page and David changed his mind. There was no point upsetting Patrick over something David couldn’t be sure wasn’t just in his head.

Patrick had been open about his meetings with Henry. Patrick hadn’t tried to hide anything from David. Patrick could be trusted.

Besides, there was no evidence to indicate Henry’s preferences and maybe Patrick wouldn’t be his type even if he _was _interested in men. (Although David had a hard time believing anyone would not adore Patrick. Patrick was stunning. And kind. And clever. Seriously, who wouldn’t want him?)

He shook himself. It wouldn’t matter if Henry wanted Patrick. Patrick wanted David.

Caught up in his thoughts, any idea of closing early was chased straight out of his head. By mid-afternoon, the snow outside had mostly turned to slush, melting enough to coax the townspeople out of their homes so business started to pick up and the store clawed back most of the lost profits from the quiet morning.

Jocelyn ‘popped’ in to stock up on applesauce for Roland Jr and ended up staying for 40 minutes in an attempt to persuade Patrick to sign up to play guitar in the high school’s Christmas Talent Show (“I’m their teacher and I shouldn’t say this but they have no talents. All I have on the line-up is a girl who is very good at ‘smoky eyes’ and a kid who can write with both hands at the same time. It’s illegible. Oh, and one more girl who can crochet, but you can’t crochet anything in 2 minutes.”)

No matter how hard Patrick tried to explain to her that he was not inclined to take part because he was (a.) too busy with the store and (b.) thirty-two years old and not a student, Jocelyn fought her corner with her unique blend of sunny optimism and dogged determination (probably the primary personality traits that explained the fact that her lengthy marriage to Roland had thus far not ended in homicide.)

With a pained look on his face, Patrick had agreed to ‘think about it’ and Jocelyn had left, so confident in her victory that she called back a promise to give Patrick the prime spot in the shortest talent show in the world. Patrick gaped at the closed door while David cackled.

It had been a welcome and entertaining distraction, but five minutes after she’d walked out the door David’s mind had returned to the handsome vendor claiming Patrick’s time.

It danced around the edges of his brain all day, but by 5pm, David had almost convinced himself there was nothing to worry about. As soon as Patrick closed this deal, he’d have more time with David again, and Henry would disappear from their lives as suddenly as he’d entered.

He felt even better about the situation when Patrick slid to his knees later that evening and pulled David’s cock out of his pants, eyes alight with desire and murmuring about not being able to wait any more to have David in his mouth.

Looking up at David from the floor with hooded eyes, Patrick mouthed along the side of David’s dick, pumping him to full hardness with his fist before taking David into his warm mouth.

_This is mine_, David thought as he watched his fiancé’s head bobbing on his lap, sucking noisily. _He only does this for me. It’s ours._

Patrick hummed around David’s cock and he looked up David’s body, winking before letting his eyes fall closed. He sank further down David’s length, moaning enthusiastically as David filled his mouth. Patrick’s mouth was warm and wet and so, so good, sending waves of pleasure washing over David’s body as Patrick licked and sucked happily.

David threaded his fingers through Patrick’s hair and grunted when Patrick swallowed around him.

_Look at him. He loves sucking my cock._

But…

_Why are his eyes shut? _That insidious voice hissed in the back of David’s head. _I want him to see me._

“Patrick.” David tugged gently at his hair and Patrick’s eyes opened as he raised his head, eyes hot and searing into David’s as he licked at David’s leaking cock.

Patrick stared into David’s eyes as he took David into his mouth again, using his hand to work the base of his cock.

_Mine. I’m his and he’s mine and he wants it that way._

David was still staring into those gorgeous brown eyes when he came inside Patrick’s waiting mouth.

Patrick had looked up at him with those rich brown eyes and David had shoved him onto his back on the floor, tearing open his jeans to get at his dick. Pausing only to grab one of the bottles of lube they had concealed around the apartment, David had taken Patrick into his mouth, suckling while his fingers stretched himself open as quickly as he could.

Straddling Patrick, David had ridden his cock on the living room floor, Patrick’s fingers tight on his waist as he fucked up into David, groaning.

_He feels so good. Fucking perfect with his fucking perfect dick. He loves being inside me._

David grew hard again at the delicious friction of Patrick’s dick inside him, the sight of Patrick’s face contorted with pleasure, the praise falling from his lips. David’s thighs ached as he rose up and down, hands on Patrick’s chest for leverage as he fucked himself on Patrick’s cock.

Patrick planted his feet on the floor to thrust up harder and his cock hit David’s prostate, dragging a cry from David and his hands clenched, digging his nails into Patrick’s chest. Triumphant pride filled Patrick’s eyes and he did it again, his own low moan accompanying David’s pleased noises. David came again, spilling himself over Patrick’s abdomen and chest as Patrick thrust a few more times before stilling and coming with a deep moan.

Curling up with Patrick later that night under their cosy duvet, both sleepy and satisfied, David sighed happily. Patrick smiled into his shoulder, pressing a kiss into the muscle as he moulded his body to David’s back.

“Love you, David,” Patrick murmured and David snuggled back, enjoying the heat of Patrick’s body against his spine, already knowing his fiancé would keep him warm all through the cold night.

The warm, contented feeling lasted two more days. Two days of peace before David was reminded of Henry’s presence in their lives once more.

Patrick had left the store for a couple of hours in the afternoon to travel to the bank in Elmdale when David, alone in the store following the lunchtime rush, heard a cell phone ringing in the back office. Frowning, he looked over at the counter, where he was sure he’d left his own cell and sure enough, there it was, lying silent beside the register.

He followed the noise, finally recognising Patrick’s ringtone. Envisioning car wrecks and Patrick whispering his own number to a stranger, unable to recall David’s, David’s pace quickened and he almost fell through the doorway to the back, grabbing the cell from the desk before it could stop ringing.

He barely glanced at the caller ID before picking up and the phone was halfway to his ear before his brain parsed the words he had read.

**Henry (Wreaths)**

_Fuck._

Too late to hang up, David took a steadying breath before speaking.

“Hello?”

“…Who is this? Patrick?” Henry’s deep voice sounded confused and David shook his head before remembering Henry couldn’t see him.

“No. He left his phone. It’s David.”

“Oh. David.” Henry cleared his throat and trailed off.

Standing at the desk, the fingers of David’s free hand came up to play with the corner of Patrick’s leather-bound appointment diary on the desk.

“Yeah. Can I help you, Henry?” He flipped the book open and smiled at the sight of Patrick’s neat block writing. His tidy print filled most of each day’s box. Patrick was nothing if not diligent.

“When will he be back?” Henry asked and David felt his skin prickle with irritation.

“I don’t know. Later this afternoon. If this is about the store I can help.”

David’s keen ears picked up the quiet, dissatisfied sigh on the other end of the line and his jaw clenched.

“If you have questions, Patrick has told me what you’ve been discussing.” He managed to contain the immature impulse to add ‘_At night. In our apartment. Before we go to bed in the bed that we share.’_

Henry exhaled, a disbelieving snort that raised David’s defences even further. “No, that’s okay. I’ll call him back later. No offence, but I have more of a rapport with him. He understands me and my vision.”

David said goodbye as politely as he could with the phone pressed so tightly against his face that his cheek hurt and with his fingers clenched so hard that it was difficult to release the handset.

He set the phone down on the table, fingers aching as he uncurled them, and stared at the open diary, feeling himself calming with every mention of himself in Patrick’s writing.

_Dinner date with David_

_Shopping in morning. Christmas presents for: David, Mom & Dad, Sheila & Gary, Stevie, Twyla, Alexis & Ted, David’s parents._

_Look at paint for kitchen with David._

_Drive David to dentist. 16.40._

_Wedding venue? Appt @ Elm Valley Lodge 10am with David._

Smiling, David closed the appointment diary. Henry was mentioned just twice, cursory entries about appointments with a potential supplier. David was spread throughout the pages of Patrick’s life.

When Patrick came back, a blast of chilly air following him in and his cheeks flushed from the cold, David kissed him before he could even put the bank paperwork down. Backing him up against the glass door, David’s warm body caged Patrick in and the memory of Patrick’s happy, dazed smile when they pulled apart was not one David would soon forget.

Patrick wouldn’t let them close early, but to David’s satisfaction, did not immediately call Henry back when David begrudgingly told him the other man had phoned. They left dead on five, heading Roland off on the doorstep as they headed out to hurry home.

On Friday morning, David woke up alone again, shivering when his arm slid over the cool sheets where Patrick’s body should be.

Sitting up, he looked around, already knowing Patrick was gone without visual confirmation. The apartment felt vacant, cold.

Frowning, David tried to recall their conversation the previous night. He was sure Patrick hadn’t mentioned…

He fumbled for his phone on the bedside table. Sure enough, there was a message from his absent fiancé.

** **

** _From: Patrick <3_ **

** _Sent: 6.02am_ **

_Morning. Sorry, Henry texted after you fell asleep. He’s crafting a new metallic pinecone garland and wants me to go to the studio to watch the process. Left car for you. I’ll be back by lunch. Café date? 12.30? Love you._

David sighed and dropped the phone on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. His heart picked up speed as heat passed over him in a wave. Stress nibbled at his brain as he pictured Henry, tall and handsome, opening the door for Patrick, welcoming him into his studio. He’d summoned Patrick away from the home he shared with David, out of their warm bed and into the freezing cold morning, to look at fucking pinecones.

He gritted his teeth. As far as David was concerned, Henry fading out of their lives couldn’t come a moment too soon.

At least Patrick had left the car again. The temperature had dropped further overnight, frost was heavy underfoot and David didn’t rate his chances of staying upright if he tried walking. One upside of the freezing weather: the council had finally pulled itself together enough to send the gritters out so the roads were marginally less dangerous.

_Although, _his mind whispered. _If he left the car, Henry must have picked him up. He’s had Patrick alone in his car, maybe offering him a blanket to stay warm, being friendly and charming… _

David’s stomach hurt.

Getting to the store without mishaps, David sighed as he set everything up for the day. It was so boring without someone to talk to, without the easy back-and-forth he shared with Patrick, without sneaking quick kisses before the doors opened for the customers.

He missed the quiet minutes when it was just them in their precious store, working together to prepare everything before opening time. He missed Patrick grinning at him from behind the counter as David subtly shifted the rubber washing up gloves further back on the shelf into the shadowy corner. He missed catching Patrick’s eye when a customer was being difficult, silent communication and commiseration passing between them.

He just really missed Patrick.

Time was conspiring against him. Every time he looked at the clock, thinking an hour had passed, it had only been a few minutes.

He couldn’t stop himself texting Patrick throughout the morning. Patrick was never a prolific texter and the most David got in response was a laughing face and a kiss when David texted a comment about Roland buying out Mr Hockley’s tea again (it was actually just tea; David had checked but Roland didn’t believe it.)

The sight of the tears leaking out of the emoji’s eyes brought him a disproportionate amount of satisfaction.

_I bet Henry doesn’t make him laugh. _

David smiled to himself as he put his phone away, turning towards a customer approaching the cash register. He was just finishing up the sale when that voice piped up again.

_But that’s all he’s texted you all morning. Henry’s taking up all his attention._

His stomach clenched again and, judging by the startled look the customer shot him, his ‘See you again!’ came out more threatening than friendly.

By the time twelve-thirty rolled around, David had scared off three more customers and called the talking clock five times, convinced the wall clock and his cell were both broken.

He closed up the store and walked over to the café, eyes eagerly scanning the space as soon as he walked in.

Patrick wasn’t there yet and David felt his shoulders slump. Settling himself into their usual booth, he pulled out his phone, exhaling when he saw the message notification.

** _From: Patrick <3_ **

** _Sent: 12.35pm_ **

_We’re running a few minutes late. Will be there soon. Invited Henry to have lunch with us, hope that’s okay. He’s driven me around a lot today and it’s been a busy morning. Miss you._

David’s chest tightened. As it happens, it was very much _not _okay but there was no way of saying that that didn’t make him look like an asshole.

Patrick didn’t know what was going on in David’s head, he hadn’t lied to David about where he was going, he hadn’t been flirty with Henry. This was ridiculous.

Fortunately his spiralling thoughts were interrupted by an overly chirpy Twyla, who cheerfully highlighted the ‘specials.’

“The mystery meat surprise should be fun,” she said. “The box came in on our last delivery, we didn’t order it and the label’s fallen off so we aren’t sure what it is. It’s not chicken. Maybe beef?” She shrugged with a smile before glancing towards the back of the café.

“Is Patrick okay? He’s been in the bathroom a while.”

“He’s not in the bathroom. He isn’t here yet. He’s actually been meeting a potential new supplier this morning. We’re looking at Christmas wreaths.” David glanced towards the door.

“Oh! Henry something? He was in here a few days ago, he mentioned he’d been in to see you guys. Left us some cards to put on the counter.”

David hummed noncommittally. Where was Patrick?

“He was talking about you guys for a while. Well, Patrick mostly.”

David’s head whipped round and he stared at the upbeat waitress smiling down at him.

“What? What did he say about Patrick?”

“Just how great he was. Which you know already, of course! He said Patrick was smart and funny and he liked spending time with him.”

Had someone turned the heat up in the cafe? It felt stuffy and hot all of a sudden.

Misinterpreting David’s crestfallen look, Twyla hurried on. “Don’t worry! I’m sure he liked you too, he’s just spent more time with Patrick. He asked stuff about you as well. Like how long you’d been with Patrick and what your relationship was like.”

As David stared at her, heart thumping, the door opened and Twyla glanced around. “Speak of the devil! I’ll be back in a moment to take your order.”

Sure enough, Patrick hurried over, tailed by Henry and bent to give David a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi. Sorry, we’re late. The roads were a mess. Henry didn’t want to drive too fast in case there was ice.”

“Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting David.” Henry chimed in and David fought the urge to roll his eyes when he saw Henry’s insincere look.

“It’s fine. I just got here.” No need for them to know he’d been enduring Twyla’s well-meant but gut-wrenching words for ten minutes.

Henry slid into the booth opposite David and David quickly shuffled along to make room for Patrick beside him but too late. Patrick sat down beside Henry, settling himself against the backrest.

Henry straightened up, his improved posture bringing his arm closer to Patrick who, not seeming to notice, beamed at David.

“How was this morning?”

David shrugged, looking down at his menu. “The usual.”

Slow, actually, but David knew enough to know that you didn’t tell a potential supplier that poor weather was causing a downturn in foot traffic. David didn’t particularly care if Henry chose to let them sell his wreaths but Patrick did so David could bite his tongue.

“So what’s good here?” Henry asked, opening his broadsheet sized menu.

Patrick laughed. “So much. Right, David? The mozzarella sticks?”

“They’re okay,” David replied, sulky. He didn’t want Henry party to their private jokes.

Patrick cleared his throat, thrown by David’s demeanour as he glanced sideways at Henry. “David and I had our first date here. We had mozzarella sticks,” he explained in an attempt to overcome the awkwardness.

And that was already more information than David wanted Henry to have. At least the fond, reminiscent tone of Patrick’s voice was clear for all to hear.

“That’s… nice.” And the doubtful tone of Henry’s voice was equally evident.

“It _was_ nice,” Patrick insisted. “Once David realised my clumsy attempt to ask him out for what it was.”

Sitting beside him, Patrick missed the way Henry’s eyebrows shot up but David didn’t.

_That’s right, _he thought, smugly. _He asked me out. Patrick wanted me and he asked me out first._

And now David has four golden engagement rings on his fingers.

He began twirling the rings around his fingers, enjoying the way Patrick kept looking down at David’s hands and smiling, just as Twyla came back to take their order (Chicken Club for David; Combo for Patrick and Henry, who ‘bowed to Patrick’s expertise on this one’, no matter how David tried to steer him towards the mystery meat surprise.)

After she left, Patrick and Henry filled David in on their morning. Enthusiastic, Patrick told David all about the garland he had tried to put together. His eyes glittered as he started talking about berries and types of fir and David felt his heart warm at the sight of his fiancé’s happy face. He could put up with a lot for Patrick’s face to look like that.

One glance at Henry, however, and his stomach turned over. Henry was staring at Patrick’s animated face with a poorly disguised awestruck expression similar, David imagined, to his own.

After their meals arrived, David’s mood had dipped once more and he spent most of the time silent, stewing over the gap between Henry and Patrick (_too-fucking-close_) and his own miserable distance across the table from his fiancé. Would it be too obvious to climb over the table to straddle Patrick and shove his tongue into his mouth?

David’s sullen looks and monosyllabic answers had Patrick throwing concerned looks his way, which placated him a little but Henry seemed more than happy to step into the conversational breech.

David picked at his sandwich and pulled his lips into his mouth as Henry explained his artistic influences, exhausted and downhearted as the other man chattered on.

“... so I said to the forester, just as long as it isn’t Balsam fir!”

Patrick snorted into his drink and Henry grinned at him, eyes crinkling in the corners.

David looked between them, desperately scrolling back through the conversation as he tried to work out what was going on.

Patrick made a strangled sound and David panicked. Had Patrick gotten something stuck in his throat?

He swung his feet out of the booth to stand, film footage of the Heimlich manoeuvre already playing in his brain. It didn’t look too difficult; he could definitely do it. He could do it to save Patrick.

But then the choking noise transformed to laughing and David stopped still.

Henry’s eyes glanced across the table. “Sorry. Inside joke. It’s... it would take too long to explain.”

Patrick waved his hand and his laughter faded into soft chuckles.

_Great. So Henry is funny as well. And they have inside jokes?_

The rest of the meal was torture. Conversation flowed past David, full of call-backs to discussions he hadn’t been part of, references to products he hadn’t seen. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hoped for a lunch hour to go faster.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Henry and Patrick. They were friendly and familiar, joking and chatting easily. David was all for Patrick having friends, but as far as David was aware none of Patrick’s other friends looked at him with such a speculative, hungry gleam in their eye. David would have noticed.

Eventually the meal ended (not a moment too soon in David’s opinion) and Patrick excused himself politely, sliding out of the booth to visit the bathroom before they headed back to the store.

David’s keen gaze did not miss the way Henry’s eyes flicked down to Patrick’s ass as he walked away.

Oh hell no.

David’s blood pounded in his ears and his fist clenched on the table. He wasn’t naturally given to violent impulses and was not at all confident in his ability to throw a punch without breaking his hand but under the circumstances, he’d be willing to give it a shot.

_He’s _ ** _my_ ** _ man. You can’t fucking have him, asshole._

He didn’t know what kind of man eyed a guy up while sitting across from said guy’s current partner but David didn’t want him within a hundred miles of Patrick.

Henry clearly knew he’d been caught looking when his eyes swivelled back to David and took in his stony expression. He flushed but lifted his chin, meeting David’s gaze steadily before fumbling in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

David felt a glow of triumph when Henry’s eyes fell first, focussing on his phone while David kept his attention on Henry’s downturned head.

David’s right hand played with his rings as they sat in awkward silence. They were cool and solid under his fingers, a comforting reminder that Patrick had made his choice.

Easiest decision of his life, he’d said.

Opposite him, Henry set his phone down on the tabletop and looked around the café. His eyes fell on Twyla and he nodded in her direction. “Nice girl.”

“She is,” David said.

“She had some good things to stay about the store.”

“We’re doing very well. I’m sure Patrick’s explained it all.”

“Patrick’s been very helpful.” That soft smile again, a subtle curl of his lips that David probably wouldn’t spot if he wasn’t so on edge.

“Yes. He does like to be helpful,” David said through a clenched jaw. _You aren’t special, Henry._

Henry nodded but fortunately David was saved having to make any more conversation when Patrick returned from the bathroom. He stood by the table, placing his hand on David’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Are we ready? We should be getting back to the store.”

David stood up quickly. The sooner he could be out of Henry’s presence the better.

He forced himself to shake Henry’s hand when offered, struggling against the childish impulse to wipe his hand on his pants the second he let go.

Patrick was warmer in his goodbye, promising to talk to Henry soon and David hovered by Patrick’s side, feeling awkward but unwilling to move too far away.

Patrick’s shoulder brushed against David’s as they walked back to the store, avoiding the patches of ice. Patrick pushed his hands into his pockets to guard the against the wind, putting an end to David’s idea of taking his hand.

When he glanced over his shoulder and saw Henry still standing by the café doors watching them leave, David knew he’d have to talk to Patrick about this.

With his suspicions about Henry’s interest all but confirmed, the situation could not continue. Henry was dragging this decision out to spend more time with Patrick, which was not good for the store, Patrick’s attempts to be more involved with the creative side, or David’s sanity.

Except there never seemed to be a good moment.

Steady custom throughout the afternoon and David’s natural aversion to voicing his feelings meant that, even during the quiet periods, he never quite summoned the courage to speak. The words hovered on the edge of his tongue, burning like bitter poison but somehow never made it past the barrier of his lips.

And when they got home Patrick made stew from his mother’s recipe and their home smelt warm and cosy and David was wary of disrupting the peace as they settled down together on the couch, David scrolling through their Netflix list.

When he hesitated over Notting Hill Patrick snorted in amusement and David grinned, flipping past before settling on While You Were Sleeping. Patrick smiled as he curled into David’s side, pulling David’s arm across his shoulder as Sandra Bullock started talking about her orange childhood and how could David say anything that could ruin this moment?

So time ticked on but not even Lucy and Jack’s sweet love story could distract him. The words swirled like a storm cloud in his brain, gathering energy as the hour got later.

_Patrick, can we talk about something?_

_I think you’ve been spending a lot of time with Henry._

_I don’t like the way Henry looks at you._

_Henry bothers me. I think he’s after you._

Whatever he thought of to say wasn’t quite right. How could he word it in a way that didn’t make it sound like he didn’t trust Patrick?

He was still wrestling with the phrasing when they turned off the television and headed off to bed for the night.

As usual, Patrick was ready first and settled himself down as David finished his skin care in the bathroom.

When he came out and padded towards the bed, David smiled at the sight before him. His beautiful man, sitting up in their bed, waiting for David to join him.

Patrick was scrolling through his phone when David climbed into bed beside him. His cell chimed in his hand and Patrick sighed as he read through the incoming message.

“Looks like another early morning. Henry-”

No.

The simmering jealousy came to a boil and bubbled over in David’s stomach, rising hot into his chest, igniting his desire to stake his claim.

In the space of three seconds he stood up and planted himself at the side of the bed, staring down at Patrick, lying there looking bemused, phone still in hand.

“Get up.”

Patrick’s breath visibly caught at the dark tone in David’s voice and his eyes widened as he stared up at the taller man.

“What?” Patrick said, confused.

“Now, Patrick.”

Reaching down, David pulled the covers off Patrick and threw them to the floor at the bottom of the bed. His eyes met Patrick’s again and he indicated the floor at the side of the bed.

Brow still furrowed, Patrick slowly sat up, dropping his phone onto the bedside table and pulled himself to the edge of the mattress. He stood up in front of David, hand reaching to rest on David’s shoulder, concern filling his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

David looked up to the ceiling and exhaled heavily, trying to bring his rational brain back into focus.

“David?” Patrick’s beloved voice was questioning as he moved closer. “Honey?

Slowly, David lowered his head, bringing his gaze back to Patrick. Stepping forward, he stood inches away from Patrick, raising his hands to the sides of Patrick’s face, tilting his fiancé’s head up to look at into his eyes.

“I’ve put up with a lot these last few weeks, Patrick. He’s dragged you away from me so many times but enough is enough.” He leaned in, bringing his mouth to Patrick’s ear. “I don’t want to hear that man’s name in our bed.”

Patrick shivered as David’s breath curled across his skin and his low voice filled Patrick’s ear.

David pulled back an inch before diving for Patrick’s mouth, taking him in a bruising kiss. He nipped at Patrick’s lips until the other man opened and David pushed his tongue deep inside, claiming every inch of Patrick’s warm mouth.

Patrick’s hands came up and gripped David’s waist, fingers digging into his flesh, holding on tight as David’s tongue swept over his own.

Patrick moaned when David used the hands on his face to tilt his head, allowing David better access.

One hand wove through the strands of Patrick’s hair and David tugged, drawing a gasp from Patrick, breath huffing out into David’s mouth.

David stepped closer, flush against his fiancé and shuddered when the warmth of Patrick’s body pressed against him.

This man was his.

David’s cock stirred in his pants and he shoved his hips forward into Patrick’s, forceful. Let him feel what he did to David, Patrick should know the effect he had on men.

David finally broke the kiss, leaving Patrick gasping and chasing his lips. Through the thin material of their trousers David could feel Patrick’s cock twitching in response to David pressing against him.

Patrick’s cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. David preened at the sight of the dazed man in his arms and circled his hips, rubbing himself on Patrick’s lower stomach, enjoying the pressure on his hardening cock.

“You feel that? It’s for you, honey. You gonna help me with it?”

“Yeah,” Patrick murmured. “Let me just...”

He shifted as if to fall to his knees but David shook his head.

“As sexy as you look with your mouth stuffed full of my cock, I wanna fuck you with it. Leave that mouth free to moan my name.” David moved to nibble along Patrick’s neck.

Patrick shuddered and his hands tightened on David’s waist. “Just a little suck. Please? Let me taste it. One suck and I’ll stop.”

David stared at Patrick, at that pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. His cock jumped. Fuck, David wanted that mouth. Wanted to put his dick anywhere Patrick would let him. He nodded slowly. “One. Don’t want to get carried away in your mouth.”

David moved one hand to the top of Patrick’s head and pressed down, pushing Patrick to his knees. Patrick went willingly, hands shoving David’s waistband down to free his hardening dick.

Patrick sighed at the sight and leaned in to lick up David’s length. He moaned and wrapped his lips around David, sucking as he took David’s cock into his mouth. Patrick’s hands moved to David’s ass as he drew back, licking at the head of David’s cock before sinking back down David’s length, sucking strongly, bobbing his head.

David’s eyes fell shut at the tight heat surrounding him, unable to resist indulging himself in the bliss of Patrick’s mouth for a few more seconds before tugging Patrick off.

“Greedy. I said one suck. Now you’re gonna have to earn it. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you suck my cock again after I’ve had your ass.”

Patrick stared up at him, eyes wide and David took one hand off him to tug his pants back up, covering himself once more, smirking when Patrick protested.

“No! Wanna see it. Don’t take it away.”

David stroked Patrick’s hair gently. “Calm down, baby. You’ll get it.” With one final stroke he stepped back. “Take your shirt off. Get on the bed.”

Patrick scrambled to his feet instantly, dragging his shirt off unceremoniously and flinging it away before crawling onto the bed and lying in the middle.

His hands reached for David but David stepped out of reach, going to the bedside table, opening the second drawer.

“Think you need a reminder who your man is. So I want you to stay there and let me show you how good I can make it for you.”

David’s hand emerged from the drawer, dangling the leather handcuffs from one finger. He quirked an eyebrow as he gazed down at Patrick. Patrick’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, raising his hands above his head.

Joining his fiancé on the bed, David settled himself on top of Patrick, covering his lips with his own and kissing him deeply as he fastened one cuff, wrapping the chain through the bedpost before fastening the other around Patrick’s wrist.

A thrill raced through him as the cuff snapped shut. Patrick was pinned beneath him for David’s pleasure, ready to take whatever David wanted to do to him. Of course David wouldn’t do anything Patrick didn’t want and they both knew Patrick could use his safe word at any time but still. The power and trust Patrick placed in him was a heady sensation.

“Not too tight?” He asked and Patrick shook his head.

“No, it’s good.”

“Okay. Now let me show you whose name should be coming out of your gorgeous mouth in this bed,” David murmured against Patrick’s lips before pulling back.

Moving down the bed, he dragged Patrick’s pajama trousers off, leaving him bare beneath him. David licked his lips as he eyed Patrick’s cock, long and leaking.

“Fucking delicious. All for me.”

David rose and stood by the side of the bed, Patrick’s eyes following him hungrily as David stripped off his own clothes.

Patrick’s eyes settled on David’s cock and his lips parted with a guttural _uh_.

"Come back. Please, I want your body on me.”

David complied, crawling back onto the bed, lowering his body on top of Patrick’s, groaning when his dick came into contact with Patrick’s.

“Gonna make it so good, Patrick. You don’t need anyone else to take care of you.”

Rolling his hips, he leaned down and kissed along Patrick’s neck. Patrick bucked beneath him, trying to press his body closer to David.

David pressed his hips against Patrick’s, enjoying the pressure on his dick and he ran his hands down Patrick’s sides, feeling the strong muscles of his partner’s frame.

“You’re so sexy, Patrick. You make me so hard.” He kissed Patrick again, pushing his tongue into Patrick’s mouth as he ground their hips together.

Patrick lifted his legs, tried to wrap them around David’s hips but David resisted, pushing Patrick’s thighs down, back to the bed.

Bringing a hand up, he slapped the side of Patrick’s thigh. “So impatient already. Need to get that pretty hole all opened up first so I can fuck you as hard as I want. You like it hard, don’t you baby?”

Patrick spread his legs, the movement causing his cock to slide along David’s and they both gasped.

“_Yes. _Open me up. I want cock.”

“No, you don’t,” David said, shaking his head. Patrick’s brow furrowed, not understanding.

“Not cock. You want _my _cock. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes. No one else fucks me.”

David smiled as he reached for the bedside table once more. “Good boy.”

His hand came back with bottle of lube. He eagerly flipped open the lid, hands trembling as he squirted some onto his fingers.

“I can’t wait to get in your ass. Takes my cock so good.”

His free hand lifted one of Patrick’s knees towards his chest, giving better access to his ass as his lube covered fingers slid between Patrick’s cheeks.

“Gonna open you nice and quick so we can get you full of my cock. You’re so greedy for me, aren’t you?”

“David, yes, hurry up. I need it,” Patrick said, breaking off into a gasp as David pushed a long finger inside in one smooth movement.

“Mmm. So hot inside. You’re gonna feel great on my dick.”

David lowered his body down the bed, releasing his hold on Patrick’s leg with a brisk command for him to keep his leg up.

He pushed a second finger into Patrick’s hole at the same time as he licked along Patrick’s hard cock, causing Patrick to buck and curse loudly.

David’s fingers twisted and thrust inside Patrick as David took Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly, a stark contrast to the fast rhythm of those scissoring fingers. He worked quickly, his cock aching to be buried in Patrick’s ass and soon had three fingers enveloped in that searing heat.

He gave one hard suck as his fingers shoved deep into Patrick and his fiancé’s hips shunted into his face.

“Please,” Patrick panted, wrists twisting in the handcuffs. “Get inside me, I’m so ready for you, baby, please.”

Who was David to deny this man anything?

David lifted his mouth off Patrick’s cock and pulled his fingers from his ass, turning his head to scrape his teeth along the inside of Patrick’s thigh. Patrick gasped as David sunk his teeth in, hard enough to leave a mark without breaking the skin.

When he was satisfied with the hickey, David rose up on his knees, staring down at Patrick’s body beneath him.

He licked his lips and wrapped his fist around his cock, pumping lazily as his eyes scanned Patrick’s chest.

“Look so good, spread out for me.”

Patrick whined, eyes staring at David’s hand on his dick. “Give it to me. Want you inside me.” He raised his legs, lifting his knees towards his chest. David’s cock throbbed at the sight and he grabbed the lube from the bed beside Patrick, slicking himself up quickly.

When he was ready, David seized Patrick’s ankles, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. His right hand released Patrick’s leg, reaching down to position himself at his fiancé’s hole.

He leaned forward, bending Patrick’s legs towards his chest, raising his ass. Patrick’s eyes clenched closed as David rested against his entrance, pressing without breaching him.

David’s left hand came down with a slap, spanking Patrick’s thigh sharply and Patrick’s eyes flew open again.

“You want my cock?” At Patrick’s wild nodding David smirked. “Then you keep those pretty eyes open. I want you to see who’s riding your ass. And I wanna hear you say my name as you take my cock. Can you do that?”

Patrick’s eyes went wide, sheened with desire as he blinked up at David for a moment before nodding.

“David,” he moaned, arching his neck, while keeping his eyes fixed on the man between his legs. “Fuck me, David. I’m yours.”

David’s heart thumped as he guided himself in, pressing forward into Patrick’s wonderfully tight heat.

Sinking completely inside with one long push, David groaned as Patrick’s welcoming warmth surrounded him.

Drawing back, David gave a little shove, pleasure firing up his spine. “Fucking right you’re mine.”

“David. Feels so good,” Patrick moaned, and his mouth fell open as David pulled back and thrust back in.

Too worked up to go slow, David fucked into Patrick’s tight hole, spurred on by Patrick chanting his name beneath him. Patrick’s words broke off with a small cry when David hit his prostate and David adjusted his angle, trying to strike that same spot on every deep thrust.

He was the only one who got to make Patrick feel like this and triumph rippled through his chest when his name spilled from Patrick’s lips in a pleasured sob.

“_David. _Love your cock.”

“Yeah you do,” David thrust in again, hard, punching a groan from Patrick, whose eyelids flickered but kept staring up at David. “Who gets to fuck you?”

Patrick’s mouth was hanging open, breath ripping in and out of his chest as David slammed into him. Three thrusts later with no response and David’s hand slapped down onto Patrick’s ass, hard and sharp.

“Can’t hear you.” He shoved his cock in hard. “Who fucks you, Patrick?”

Patrick pulled on the handcuffs as his body jolted, eyes hooded and out of focus. “Dav... David.”

Satisfaction curled through David’s chest. “That’s it. Say my name.”

“David, David. Please, harder.”

David grunted as he shoved into Patrick, possessive pride filling his body at the pleasured moans, interspersed with David’s name, emerging from Patrick’s throat.

Patrick tugged on his handcuffs, wrists twisting in the padded leather.

“I need... Touch my cock. David, please, I wanna come.”

David shook his head and grabbed Patrick’s ankles, holding him still as David continued to pound into him. Patrick’s ass gripped him so tightly his vision started to blur as heat raced through his body, heart hammering.

“Gonna make you come like this,” he said, punctuating each word with a deep thrust. “Just with my cock in your ass.” He pushed Patrick’s legs forward, groaning when the movement caused Patrick to tighten on him.

Patrick whined and his eyes fell shut. David released one ankle to reach down and fist a hand in Patrick’s hair, pulling sharply.

“Look at me,” David growled.

Patrick’s eyes opened, effort apparent in the fluttering of the lids and David murmured his approval.

Sweat ran down Patrick’s face as he fought to catch his breath. He looked _wrecked, _pupils blown, hard cock bobbing with every thrust_._

“Fuck, you’re hot. My man. Mine,” David groaned and thrust in once again, slamming into Patrick’s prostate and Patrick came, shouting David’s name as his release spurted onto both their chests.

Patrick’s arms stopped tugging at his handcuffs as his body shuddered through his orgasm, ass clenching on David.

David’s head fell back as he continued fucking Patrick through his climax, electric sparks shooting through his body when Patrick’s hole tightened around him. Close to the edge, he pulled out of Patrick’s clutching hole and scrambled up the bed. Rising over Patrick’s chest, David grasped his dick and stroked himself roughly, pumping his cock as he looked down at his fiancé.

“Open your mouth.”

Patrick’s lips widened obediently, and David pushed the head of his dick through those beautiful lips, tangling his fingers in Patrick’s hair. He was so close, his cock was only half-way in when he came, groaning and gripping Patrick’s hair.

David held Patrick’s mouth on his cock, hissing as he felt his fiancé swallowing down what David was giving him.

When he was finished, he released his hold, pulling out of Patrick’s mouth and collapsing beside him.

Every muscle felt watery, sweat covered his skin and contentment flowed into every cell of David’s body as his heartbeat gradually slowed.

Looking over at Patrick, his fiance seemed to be in a similar fucked out state, lying limp against the pillows.

There was a small drop of come on Patrick’s lips and David couldn’t resist leaning over to lap it up, revelling in the taste of himself on Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick’s mouth chased David’s as he pulled away and he grunted when the metal of handcuffs scraped the bedpost.

“Can you...?” Patrick wriggled his wrists and David was pleased with the breathless, weak tone of his voice.

He twisted and leaned over the side of the bed to reach the table, rifling through the drawer until he found the key.

Shuffling up the bed (with considerable effort, his muscles still didn’t want to cooperate) he unlocked Patrick’s hands, putting the cuffs back in the drawer before taking Patrick’s hands in his to smooth his thumbs over Patrick’s wrists, inspecting for chafing.

Satisfied Patrick’s wrists were okay, David slid back down the bed and lay back down beside Patrick, turning his head on the pillow to look at Patrick’s profile.

“How are you feeling?”

Patrick exhaled. “Can’t think. Brain’s been fucked out.”

David turned onto his side, gazing across at Patrick, this man who he loved beyond anything in his life, as he caught his breath. Patrick grinned then, a wide beam that filled his face with warmth and light and caused something to tighten in David’s chest.

Patrick was perfect and David didn’t know what he’d done to deserve to be the one to be beside Patrick but he was grateful for it. They lay in contented quiet for long minutes, letting themselves come down from the high side by side.

Finally Patrick twisted his head on the pillow, meeting David’s adoring eyes with blissful ones of his own. His face was sheened with sweat and his chest was spattered with dried come and he looked utterly exquisite.

“I don’t want to bring the mood down, but I feel like we need to talk about this?” Patrick said quietly, eyes searching David’s.

We need to talk.

Those four words had always seemed so ominous before but they were somehow robbed of their threatening undertones when Patrick said them. Talking with Patrick was safe, Patrick wanted David to be happy, Patrick liked to talk things through and since they had begun dating, David had slowly begun to see the benefits of a partner who didn’t try to hide his thoughts about their relationship.

David sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to find a good place to begin.

As always, Patrick seemed to know what he was thinking.

“The Henry situation’s been getting to you?”

David opened his eyes and bit his lip. Nodding, he said, “I don’t like him.”

“Yeah, I got that. He’s been getting on my nerves too. Leaving the man I love at the crack of dawn to pick holly with someone I barely know is not high on my to-do list. But I think his wreaths would be a good fit for the store so...” Patrick shrugged. “And if we make a good profit, we get more money for our wedding.”

Happiness bloomed in David’s chest at Patrick’s words. _Our wedding. Mine and Patrick’s. I’m marrying this man. _He still couldn’t believe his luck.

“I like your focus but isn’t it uncomfortable? You know he... likes you,” David said.

“I don’t care if he does. He can’t have me. I love you and I don’t want anyone else.” Patrick kissed David gently on the lips before drawing away. “This was always about business. I was professional and was hoping he could put any feelings he had aside because it would be good for his business to sell with us.”

David pressed his lips back to Patrick’s, smiling against Patrick’s mouth. He sighed when Patrick’s tongue slid over his and it was several moments later when he pulled away and nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s.

“Okay. I know there was no need but I just got a bit jealous. He’s been looking at you and I didn’t like it.”

Patrick hummed, considering. “I can understand that. Do you even know the number of times I’ve spotted someone checking you out in the store and wanted to bend you over the counter so they know you’re taken?”

David’s eyebrows raised in disbelief even as his blood heated at the picture Patrick painted.

“What? No one checks me out in the store.”

Patrick laughed humourlessly. “Trust me they do. I think it’s easier to see when it’s your partner being looked at than yourself.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“It doesn’t fill me with joy but I can’t fight them all. I just figure: my man is hot so of course they’ll want to look. As long as they keep their hands to themselves and don’t try anything, I can learn to live with it.”

David propped himself onto his elbow, cursing himself for pushing this but just needing this last bit of clarification. “So Henry never… he never said anything to you? Didn’t casually drop into conversation how I’m awful and you deserve better?”

Patrick reached up, curving his palm to David’s cheek, eyes earnest. “If he’d said anything like that to me, if he’d tried to touch me inappropriately or put you down, I would have walked out and not gone back. I know people have done shitty things to you in the past but I’m not them. You know that.”

David did know that. It seemed so clear when Patrick said it. He trusted Patrick with everything he had. He just did not trust Henry.

But he didn’t need to. The foundation of David’s life was his love for Patrick, and he knew Patrick was unshakeable in his devotion to David.

They’d be okay.

He drifted off to sleep that night, head resting on the cleaned-up chest of the man he loved, feeling safe, secure and warm.

When he woke the next morning, he half expected to be opening his eyes to an empty bed. He even thought he might be okay with it after Patrick had made his motives clear (_It’s just about the store for him. It’s about me and him and the store._)

But when the weak winter light creeping under the curtains nudged him into consciousness, there was a strong arm thrown across his waist and a broad body pressed against his back.

Patrick was already awake. David could tell by the way his hand stroked across David’s stomach and the steady rhythm of the breaths on his neck.

Patrick bent his head to kiss David’s shoulder when he noticed David was awake.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said against David’s skin and David sighed, arching back to press all along Patrick’s body.

“Morning. I thought you had to be off early.”

Patrick shook his head, stubble scraping along David’s skin. “No. I texted him back earlier. Told him I was exhausted, that you and I had had a late night.” Patrick smirked, David could feel it against his skin and hear it in his words when he continued. “I told him I wasn’t feeling up for walking very far today.”

David gasped as Patrick nibbled at his neck, stomach quivering even as primal pride exploded in his chest at the insinuation of Patrick’s words. He’d bring Patrick tea all day, he decided. Patrick could relax behind the counter and David would do all the fetching and stocking up and every time he saw Patrick’s stilted movements David would know it was because of last night and remember how good it had been.

Was it strange to be turned on by the thought of Patrick’s aching ass?

He was distracted from his thoughts by Patrick laughing against his neck. “I also followed it up with an email from the store’s account pressing him for a decision about the wreaths. We can’t waste any more of our time bowing to his whims if he’s just dragging this out. He has until noon to make a decision.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms, bringing his hand up to tangle in Patrick’s hair as he dragged Patrick’s mouth to meet his own, breathless and delighted.

Turns out Patrick is not too sore to thrust up into David’s mouth when David slides under the duvet and down Patrick’s body.

Henry missed the deadline. When he reached out a week later, Patrick ignored the message. He’d already negotiated another deal with a woman who made her own fruit-scented candles and was happily setting up the display when the message came through.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was more difficult than I expected - finding the balance between David's lingering insecurities (he hasn't been treated well in the past and that can have, and I think has had in this case, long-lasting impacts) and his trust in Patrick was tricky but I hope it worked. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
